


Brimnes

by lucycamui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Language Kink, M/M, Romance, Victor and Yuuri go to Ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: A night of love and comfort leads to a broken bed and a new adventure.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 63
Kudos: 510





	Brimnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebekaknocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekaknocks/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Есть идея - есть ИКЕА](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858283) by [mommy_Vulture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture)



Sometimes Victor got into that sort of mood. Something would plant itself in his head, the source of the thought never known to Yuuri, and Victor would go quiet and serious. It wasn’t the same kind of quiet and serious as when he was deep in planning routines or debating the details in new sponsor contracts. Yuuri knew the difference. Because he knew those kind of intrusive thoughts more than well enough. He experienced them regularly, although less so since Victor had come into his life. He knew how hard it was to control the seed of doubt once it implanted itself, but he also knew what Victor needed on the rare occasion that it did happen.

Attention. Victor needed love and attention, the reassurance that he wasn’t alone and that Yuuri would continue to be there for him. So Yuuri made sure to skate up behind him at practice, dropping one soft surprise kiss on the back of Victor’s shoulder before continuing on with his routine. He made a reservation for dinner at Victor’s favorite restaurant, requesting the booth in the corner, and kept his foot resting against Victor’s ankle throughout the meal. They shared a dessert and walked back to their home, hand in hand. Yuuri noticed a smile starting to tug on the corners of Victor’s lips when they paused under an orange street light by the Neva. Yuuri tipped up onto the balls of his feet to touch a kiss to Victor’s mouth, squeezing his hand.

Victor was better with words than he was, so Yuuri just showed his affection through action. He filled a hot bath for Victor, took Makkachin out while Victor dipped into the steaming water, then came back to join him. Yuuri kept his arms around Victor, dropping more kisses to his shoulder blades, soaking together in the bath to which he had added onsen minerals. They spoke quietly, with Yuuri asking Victor to tell him what was wrong and Victor replying that he didn’t really know but that Yuuri was making it better.

Reaching around, Yuuri laced the fingers of their right hands together and kept the contact until Victor turned around, straddling his lap. The kisses started slow, warm and soothing like the bathwater. Victor’s hands first settled on Yuuri’s chest, then shifted up, palms flat over his clavicle, fingers curled over his shoulders. As the pressure of Victor’s mouth grew firmer, Victor’s touch drifted up Yuuri’s neck and over his jawline, hands caressing the sides of Yuuri’s face as his fingertips delved into dark, damp hair.

The noises Victor released as Yuuri sucked on his lower lip and tongue were quiet but pleading. He rocked forward in Yuuri’s lap, the sweetness grinding down into heat. Sometimes Victor got into that sort of mood, and Yuuri knew exactly what else Victor needed.

“Nghhh, ahhhh, Yuuri…” They had toweled each other dry between hasty kisses and carelessly scattered love bites, the bunched up bed sheets instead made damp with their sweat. Victor’s solemn quietness from throughout the day had disintegrated into breathy moans. Yuuri’s grip dug into his hips, snapping up to meet Victor’s eager movements, sinking his cock deep inside his husband. Victor had been the one to push him down onto the mattress, the one to kiss the air from Yuuri’s lungs as he fucked himself open on his own fingers, the one to ride Yuuri into oblivion as rasping words fell from his mouth in multiple languages. “ _Moy horoshiy, moy dorogoy, moy zavetniy._ ”

Yuuri simply did what Victor wanted, meeting his kisses as well as the rise and fall of his hips, ensuring Victor had all that he needed. And when Victor’s pace faltered, his moans turning to still-needy near sobs, Yuuri did as needed then too.

Pushing Victor onto the mattress, Yuuri bruised his mouth against Victor’s before flipping him over and onto his knees, Victor’s upper half slumped against the pillows. Yuuri needed that too, on occasion, to be loved hard and fast and deep until the endorphins washed away any doubt that had dared linger. Victor’s fingers gripped into the fabric and Yuuri’s gripped over the headboard, bracing himself as he claimed Victor with the exact force that Victor needed, thrusting in to the hilt.

Victor’s cries were beautiful, filled with a gracious sort of relief that drove Yuuri forward. He looped an arm around Victor’s waist, looming over him as his open mouth skimmed hot kisses over the nape of his neck, wanting Victor to feel the full contact between them. _“Kore de ii?”_

“Fuck, Yuuri, yessss,” Victor groaned, forehead dropped against the pillow he was gripping. “Nghhh, use more Japanese, darling.”

Smirking, Yuuri stretched himself further over Victor, hips snapping against his ass as his lips touched the shell of Victor’s ear. _“Boku no nihongo suki deshou?”_

 _“Suki!”_ Victor muttered back, pushing back onto Yuuri’s cock. He pronounced both vowels when he said it, making Yuuri purr against his skin. _“Ya lyublyu vse v tebe, moy lyubov.”_ He craned back, twisting in Yuuri’s gasp, spine arched as he tried to meet Yuuri for another desperate kiss. Yuuri gave it to him, like he would give anything and everything to Victor, thrusting hard again, once, twice, three—

Neither of them heard the first groaning fissure, but they felt the second one as the bed let out a loud _crack_. They had no moment to react or even process it, the left front leg of the bed frame giving out. Yuuri gripped onto the headboard with one arm and tightened his other arm around Victor, bracing his knees into the mattress to keep them from tumbling off. They traded a look, and then the right leg gave out as well. The back two followed suit, the bed frame landing on the floor.

A few seconds passed in stunned silence, before Yuuri muffled laughter against Victor’s spine. “Did we just…”

“Yuuri, darling,” Victor said softly, glancing over his shoulder from under half-lidded eyes. “Can we laugh about this when your dick isn’t jammed against my prostate and I’m about to cum?”

That only caused Yuuri to chuckle more, planting a kiss between Victor’s shoulders. He hitched Victor against him and heeded the request by drawing back and then plunging in, resuming the hard pace. After all, he would do whatever Victor wanted. That and they no longer needed to worry about breaking the bed.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri kissed up the nape of Victor’s neck, nuzzling into his hair and whispering a few choice Japanese phrases to him. Victor’s moans returned as abruptly as they had stopped. Might as well end with a bang. Fingers bruising into Victor’s hips, Yuuri thrust deep and with purpose. Victor was hot and tight around him, skin shimmering with droplets of sweat, body trembling. His groans were muffled by the corner of a pillow, but Yuuri grasped for it, tugging it away as he muttered to Victor that he wanted to hear him.

Victor pushed back onto his cock with a stutter, the strength in his arms giving way as he came over their bed sheets. “Ahhh, Yuuri… Yushachka…”

As Victor arched and craned back, Yuuri caught his kiss, burying himself completely in Victor’s body. He flooded Victor with his orgasm, swearing softly against his mouth. He stayed, kissing the satisfied murmurs off Victor’s lips until Victor collapsed onto what remained of their bed. Yuuri followed him down, pulling Victor to his chest and into a loose embrace. “Yushachka?” he asked. That one was new.

_“Ty viyebal iz menya vez angliyskiy.”_

Yuuri did not quite catch all of that, but he had a guess. It was both complimentary and vulgar. “Translation, please?”

“Mmmm,” Victor hummed, indicating wordlessly that he needed a moment, glancing up from Yuuri’s chest once that moment had been indulged in. “I said you fucked the English out of me… And the structure out of the bed, apparently.”

Yuuri glanced down, the bedframe now significantly closer to the floor. He supposed they had gotten good use out of it, whether it was Victor riding him in need or fucking him into the mattress. “Didn’t you say you wanted a new one anyway?” he asked sheepishly.

“Oh!” Victor’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s go to Ikea!”

That was not what Yuuri had expected. He thought he would need to pull Victor away from some made-to-order designer bed that could ring up a tab higher than a respectable car. “Ikea?”

“I’ve never been.”

Well, that was positively criminal. Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s forehead. “It’s a date.”

When Victor did a tiny wiggle of happiness against him, Yuuri could not help smiling. Apparently, his therapy had been effective, even if it had cost them a bed.

Morning came without Yuuri’s realization, though he stirred to an otherwise empty bed. Victor was in the kitchen making coffee and greeted him quietly when Yuuri came up behind him. Breakfast was quiet too, and over the type of smiles that Victor normally gave to the cameras. Yuuri reminded him of the Ikea date and the smile turned more genuine.

They got dressed and took Makkachin out while Yuuri looked up directions to the nearest Ikea. A half-hour drive. They made it within the predicted time, undisrupted by traffic. Yuuri watched Victor as they went in together, the stiffness in his shoulders loosening when he noted that Victor was looking around the entrance and the colorful signs hung there with interest. “So, ummm, don’t get lost?”

“Don’t get lost?” Victor repeated, casting Yuuri a curious look.

“You’ll see.” Yuuri followed the indicated direction toward the showrooms, pointing at the layout displayed on the wall.

Victor blinked at it. “There’s a map?”

“Like I said, don’t get lost.”

Victor zoomed to Yuuri’s side and stuck himself to it, linking their arms. Laughing, Yuuri pulled him close. The first time he’d visited an Ikea had been with Phichit, shortly after they had become roommates. The same went for CostCo. Phichit had been in the US for only a couple of weeks and yet he seemed to know far more than Yuuri did after living there for a couple of years. Then again, Yuuri had not gone out much outside of skating practice and university classes until Phichit had come along and shoved him out the door. Yuuri had definitely gotten lost his first time in both, having lost track of Phichit to walk-in closet spaces and free food samples.

The first room consisted of the living space showcase. Victor detached himself from Yuuri immediately, causing him to chuckle and follow as Victor drifted toward one of the displays consisting of a white and baby blue color scheme. There was a plush L-shaped sofa flanking a set of nesting tables which could be combined to make a breakfast space or be divided into smaller book and coffee cup rests.

“These are cute,” Victor remarked, shifting them around. “They’re like matryoshka.”

“If you want a new coffee table, my family said they would send us a kotatsu,” Yuuri replied. His mother had brought up the idea a couple of times, but he had been neglecting to agree. Mostly because he knew that if they did have a kotatsu, it would make it impossible to leave the house come the Russian winter. Yuuri and Makkachin would be perpetually stuck under it, while Victor struggled to drag them out for walks and practices.

“Oh, that’s a dangerous idea.”

Yuuri was glad he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Makkachin might disagree with them, though, as she had practically lived under the kotatsu during the cold months in Hasetsu. Yuuri attempted to tug Victor to the next space, though they only made it around one corner before they both paused on a cherrywood bookshelf.

“Yuuri…”

“We don’t have the space for a new bookshelf,” Yuuri protested weakly, as he admired the lights built into a few select spaces that would be perfect for displaying their glass and plastic-made trophies.

“We could get rid of the old one. Donate it. Or repurpose it. Yura will be getting his own place pretty soon.”

“Vitusha…”

“Yushachka.”

Oh, that was playing dirty. “You’re forgetting why we came here.”

“Because you fucked me so hard our bed broke?”

Yuuri wanted to glare but he did not have it in him, not when Victor was looking at him with those soft, sweet, and feigning-innocence blue eyes. His entire purpose yesterday and today was to take Victor’s mind off whatever depressive thoughts had invaded it. A little retail therapy couldn’t hurt, especially with Victor’s expansive bank account. “...Grab the card.”

“The card?”

“The little card.” Yuuri reached over and plucked it from the corner of the large bookshelf, showing Victor. It listed the name, the price, and the pickup location further down. “Hold onto that.”

Victor pocketed it, smiling. “A Yuuri who knows what he’s doing. Very sexy. Maybe we should find the bedroom area.”

His cheeks went pink.

They did not make it to the bedroom area—barely getting past the work space showroom—because Yuuri lost Victor in the kitchen displays. He found him inspecting a kitchen island and grabbed his hand, dragging him away. They did get stuck in the dining area, trying out a variety of chairs to potentially replace the ones they currently used. Victor had had them for a number of years and the cushions were wearing thin. It was possible that Victor slipped another card into his pocket, grinning.

When they finally made it to the bedrooms, Victor began to sparkle. Yuuri did not even have the chance to stop him from bouncing over to one of the setups and collapsing onto the majestically decorated bed. Yuuri could admit that it looked extraordinarily inviting with the plush comforter and poofy pillows. Victor let out a noise of satisfaction that made the backs of Yuuri’s ears prickle. “This is nice.”

“Are you gonna look at the other options or should I wheel you out like this?” Yuuri teased.

“How many other options are there?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri replied, looking back. “Quite a few.”

“Let’s try them all.”

Yuuri would absolutely try them all if Victor wanted to. And if Victor went through all of them and decided that he wanted a designer bed frame instead, Yuuri was gonna be fine with that too. Whatever brought a smile to that handsome face.

Victor went from one room display to the next, flopping down on each and resetting the disturbed decorations immediately after. On the last one, he held his arms out toward Yuuri and, as soon as Yuuri was within reach, pulled him down onto the bed beside him. Yuuri fell with an “oof” but snuggled in against Victor’s side.

That bedroom display was color-coordinated with forest greens and wood browns, the aesthetic of it comfortable and warm.

“What do you think?”

“Of the bed or the whole room?” Yuuri asked. He liked their bedroom. Victor had it painted in soft but neutral tones, with the walls the faintest sheen of eggshell blue that reminded Yuuri of the ice they spent so much of their time on. When he had first moved in with Victor, he thought of the apartment as a bit cold and impersonal, though that had changed. They had added photos and trinkets, scattering it with evidence of their life together. It felt more like home than anywhere else, even more than Hasetsu. The joints of the bed had been squeaking for a while, though, so Yuuri could not say he was sorry to see it go. “Oh my god…”

“What?” Victor turned his head, resting his cheek against Yuuri’s shoulder. “Too expensive? I saw the card, it isn’t bad at all.”

“No, not that.” A thought had processed, realization striking him on delay. “I think I had a dream exactly like this in high school. I’m bed shopping with Victor Nikiforov…”

It took a moment but Victor started to laugh, muffling himself into the sleeve of Yuuri’s shirt. “Darling, you do realize that you’re _married_ to Victor Nikiforov?”

“That’s different.”

“That’s different?!”

“I’ve gotten used to that. This is new. This is… Wow, give me a moment. My fanboy heart is pounding. I’m in an Ikea bed with Victor Nikiforov and he wants my opinion. This is special.”

“I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or not.”

“I’m very serious.”

Victor turned onto his side, placing a hand on Yuuri’s chest and letting out a surprised huff when he felt Yuuri’s increased heart rate. “You honestly still feel that way? Even though I’m soon going to be approaching my forties and am retired and drag you to a Swedish furniture store on our one day off?”

“Is that what’s got you down?” Yuuri asked, turning in to face Victor. “You think I’m not going to love you to the end of the world and back because you’re retired?”

“You fell in love with me because I was a skater.”

“No, I fell in love with you because you were the most wonderful person I’d ever met. And the most ridiculous. And the most frustrating and confusing and overall incredible. That hasn’t changed and it won’t change, even if you stop coaching me, even if you stop skating altogether. Plus, I’m the one who dragged you to the Swedish furniture store on our one day off together—you just had the idea.”

Victor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I adore you.”

“I know,” Yuuri replied. It had taken him time to accept it fully, but he never doubted it now. Not through fights, not through arguments, not through petty disagreements. Even on the days he didn’t _like_ Victor, he would always love him, and he knew Victor felt the same. “And we should move; that couple has been standing there and giving us dirty looks for a few minutes now.”

Victor peeked over his shoulder and then scrambled off, pulling Yuuri after him. They muttered unheard apologies and shuffled off to the center space, where all the different bed frames were set up for comparison. Yuuri’s eyes kept coming back to one particular frame of an ivory white, behind the headboard of which were open-shelf cabinets. On Yuuri’s side of the bed it would be a perfect place to set his phone and glasses, and on Victor’s side the space was exactly the right size for the novels Victor tended to read before bed.

Victor joined him after lapping the rest, his elbow nudging Yuuri’s. “This one?”

“It’s got drawers on the bottom too.” Yuuri pointed.

“I like the color.”

“Want to try it?”

“You know me so well.”

They made sure they keep their shoes off the bedding as they lay down, Victor sneaking a hand across the middle of the mattress to thread his fingers through Yuuri’s. “Mattress is too firm.”

“We’re not buying the mattress,” Yuuri laughed. “Just the frame.”

“You don’t want a new mattress?”

“I like the one we have.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Laughing, Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand. “Wanna grab the card?”

“Absolutely.”

They made it out of the showrooms without too much dawdling after that, though the market hall proved to be a separate challenge. Victor ended up grabbing a basket and loading it up with kitchen trinkets as well as new bedsheets and a set of towels. Yuuri did stop him from loading it up with lots of miniature succulents, opting instead for two that they could hang in glass orbs near the kitchen windows.

Then came explaining the fact that they had to grab and load up the various parts of the furniture on their own, which had Victor far more excited than Yuuri expected.

“Push me in the cart, Yuuri!”

“Vitusha…”

_“Pozhalusta?”_

Not even a minute later, Yuuri was pushing Victor around in a cart, the both of them ducking their heads and stifling giggles when they passed a respectable-looking family.

“They have turned-up noses, but we have Olympic medals,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, kissing his cheek in the process.

“Want to wear them next time?”

“How do you know I’m not wearing mine now?”

Yuuri took the chance to feel up Victor’s chest, drawing out more laughter. It was all the more melodic in the long echoing halls of the self-service area. They left the checkout with a brand-new Ikea card and plenty to load the car with. If Yuuri thought he was home-free, he was sorely mistaken.

“Darling, there’s a food court…”

Personally, Yuuri had been more tempted to drift toward the food market and the bins of Swedish fish. “Yeah, their meatballs are kinda famous.”

After Victor finished being in awe of the ridiculously low prices, he ordered three baskets along with drinks. Yuuri would never protest food. Midway through, he dug out his phone and took a photo of Victor sporting hamster cheeks, with a meatball stuffed in each one. When Victor pouted at him, Yuuri leaned over the table and kissed his protruding lower lip. The pout was instantly replaced by a smile. Victor went back for another order, refusing to give up a single one until he got another kiss in exchange.

There was a possibility that Yuuri snuck off and purchased a small bag of gummies while Victor polished off the last of the meatballs. He refused to hand any over, period.

The struggle came with loading the sections of bed frame into the car, but they managed it with teamwork and creative use of angles. Victor’s smile was stretched wide across his face and that was all that mattered. Yuuri would do anything for that smile. Even give up a Swedish fish.

As they collapsed into the front of the car, Yuuri handed Victor one of the gummies. “You know, now comes the real test of our relationship.”

“Hmmm?”

“Building the bed together.”

Victor laughed. “Remember, in the case of divorce, Makkachin comes with me.”

Yuuri started the car. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/), or twitter, also [@lucycamui](https://twitter.com/lucycamui)


End file.
